


Dear Vampires...

by Impossiblefangirl0632



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Love Confessions, Mentions of alcohol, Tumblr, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires, light innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblefangirl0632/pseuds/Impossiblefangirl0632
Summary: Based on thetumblr postthat says"hey vampires, demons and other terrors of the night it really isn't necessary to go to all the effort of kidnapping me to your castles and forcing me to be your bride i'll come willingly if you just ask#not me!! i demand theatrics!!! dress me in white lace and chain me to an altar!!! prove to me romance isnt dead!!!!!"Rey scrolls through tumblr while waiting for Rose at the bar. When she comes across the above post she immediately thinks of her best friend/crush Ben Solo who happens to be a vampire but is totally clueless to Rey's feelings for him. A little drunk and not thinking of the consequences, she tags Ben in the post.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Dear Vampires...

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading this on mobile as I've formatted the "screenshots" to fit better on mobile
> 
> cw for making questionable decisions while drunk as well as implied innuendo.

  
  


She really should be used to waking up to find Ben in her room by now. 

She groans at him but gets out of bed anyway, pulling at her pajama top (read ratty old t-shirt) so it sits right.

"Morning sunshine," Ben says cheekily.

"Curse you and your lack of needing to sleep," Rey grumbles "Not that I don't love waking up to your pretty face but is there a reason you're here so early? You usually wait until I'm at least 30% awake before showing up."

Ben just laughs, taking the teasing in stride. "There is actually."

Faster than she can process Ben is in front of her, crowding her until she backs into her bedroom wall. "You see I have a question, one I am  _ dying _ to know the answer to."

She would usually point out his sarcasm and make a quip about his being undead but the strings he causes in her are too distracting. Rey feels a bolt of tingly pleasure down her spine as Ben leans in close, his lips (and fangs), the ones she's often fantasized about, mere inches from the artery pulsing frantically in her neck

"Am I to assume that post was an invitation?"

"What post?" Rey was genuinely confused. It was too early to be able to interact with the object of her desires and affections with any sort of normalcy even before he backed her into a wall and put his lips so close to her neck.

Ben smirks, enjoying messing with her per usual before backing out of her personal space and heads to the kitchen. Hopefully to make her usual breakfast tea that she's come to rely on. No one else gets it right beside Ben.

Rey blinked several times coming back to herself trying to remember the flimsy reasons why she was only friends with Ben and not dating him. 

The fact that Ben had just shown up in her apartment wasn't unusual. They'd formed a bond quickly and despite knowing him for barely over a year he was the person she trusted most in this world.

It was a trust Ben valued greatly even though he occasionally used it to climb through her third-story window before she even woke up and make her breakfast. He claimed he had nothing better to do in the mornings.

Rey followed him into her sparse kitchen while her brain restarted. Post? What post? What did they do last night? She remembered the bar, Rose had dragged her to the bathroom with her and she’d scrolled through tumblr while waiting. Maybe it was something there?

She opens the app and is immediately hit with  _ hundreds _ of notes. Her inbox, which has always been perpetually bare, has eight different messages. Bewildered she goes to her activity, she has over a dozen new followers along with a significant amount of notes just on her usual posts and a few people have clearly gone through her blog liking and reblogging at will but at the top is a text post she reblogged that has over 500 notes. 

More alarming however is that Ben has tagged her in it. Resisting the temptation to skip to whatever Ben said she reads the full thing first.

Rereading the post, it all comes back with stunning, mortifying clarity, even before she scrolls down to find her own addition.

It's like watching a car crash from your memory in slow motion, a horrible, preventable thing that current you can do nothing about.

Rey's face feels like it's on fire and she is suddenly extremely grateful she hadn't quite made it to the kitchen before she found this. 

The worst part is it doesn't end there. Some rando had chimed in with that gif of excitedly eating popcorn, getting Rey to admit the worst thing of all

"So…" Ben drawls with a grin like that cat that ate the canary.

Rey jumps at his sudden proximity and drops her phone. He catches it at the last second.

"What does Sober Rey have to say about it?" He murmurs in her ear, pressing her phone back into her hands as an excuse to cover them with his own massive ones. 

She tucks it away in her pocket but as soon as she’s done he reaches out and takes her hands in his caressing the smooth skin on the back of her hand with his thumb, searching her eyes diligently. His pupils are enormous, the iris slowly but noticeably changing from warm honey brown to mahogany. 

Once, when correcting her preconceived notions of vampires, Ben had explained that a vampire's eyes will change to red as a physiological response when they’re around someone they desire. She hadn’t clarified at the time what he meant by desired but now she desperately hoped it didn’t just mean he desired her blood.

She's never seen his eyes change before, never been the reason for it. Now though, now she's starting to suspect that all those times Ben refused to meet her gaze, or had to leave suddenly at the beginning of their friendship may not have been as innocent as she thought. And for a moment she lets herself bask in the hope that maybe her unrequited pining isn't so unrequited after all.

“I think,” Rey breathes, “That Sober Rey is very grateful to Drunk Rey for being braver than I ever could be.”

She twists her hand to lace her fingers through his. She’s sure that he can hear her frantic heartbeat seeing as it feels like she’s just run a marathon from how nervous she is. “Despite being absolutely mortified that I confessed via tumblr,” She grimaces, “I stand by what I said last night.” 

Rey finally plucks up enough courage to meet his now blood-red eyes before emphasizing, “Both things.”

Ben looks like he’s on the edge of a precipice, eyes darting frantically over her face, ducking from her eyes to her lips to her neck and back. 

He pulls her in closer, his hands coming to rest on her hips, searing through her clothes and pinning her in place despite the light pressure. 

She skims her hands over his solid chest on the way to threading her fingers through his wonderfully soft hair.

“Tell me to stop,” Ben pleads, looking devastated at the thought.

Rey shakes her head, “This is what I want.” She rises on her tiptoes, placing her lips a scant inch from his. 

With a groan of defeat, he closes the distance capturing her mouth with his plush lips in an almost punishing kiss. He crowds her against the wall and she gasps when her back makes contact allowing him access to deepen the kiss.

Their frantic need tempers into something slow and sweet but still with that underlying hunger that could never fully be satiated. 

Eventually, they break apart gently, Rey coming to rest back on the balls of her feet. She rests her forehead on his sternum, still blissful over the confirmation of shared feelings.

Ben presses a kiss into her hair before stepping back, holding her shoulders lightly. He somehow manages to look both smug and nervous at the same time when he asks, “May I quote, ‘prove to you romance isn’t dead’?”

Rey returns his sly smile, looking forward to it already. “Yes, yes you may.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tbh I laughed really hard when I saw this post and then I immediately thought how Reylo could work for this and so now we have this. Also, I am ridiculously proud of my fake tumblr posts. Thanks for reading and leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
